<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>charming scones and other english breakfast delicacies by Littlelionman15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975900">charming scones and other english breakfast delicacies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/Littlelionman15'>Littlelionman15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>charmed au's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charmed References, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing, Men Crying, POV Macy Vaughn, Whitelighters (Charmed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/Littlelionman15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which macy helps harry heal after he finds out about his and the darklighter's origin.<br/>spoiler: some tears and mending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood &amp; Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood &amp; Macy Vaughn &amp; Maggie Vera &amp; Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn &amp; Maggie Vera &amp; Mel Vera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>charmed au's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>charming scones and other english breakfast delicacies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there! </p><p>this is my first charmed fic. i worded the summary quite badly imo, but if you're reading this, then you've also decided to give it a shot despite the crappy summary - thank you for that!<br/>please leave some feedback in the comments if you like it; every word is appreciated. </p><p>my world has gotten richer and more beautiful thanks to charmed (i'm on 2x11 currently) so i wanted to give back some of the love. also i just want to hug harry and tell him he is enough and he is worthy and beautiful the way he is. my baby.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Seattle skyline shone in all its glory under the light October rain.<br/>
Macy had grown to be fond of it – it surely wasn’t what she was planning to do, but then again; neither was being a witch nor vanquishing demons here and there.</p><p>Adjusting to this whole new world wasn’t easy, but knowing that she has Mel and Maggie and Harry by her side, surely helped a lot.</p><p><em>Harry</em>, the name spilled over her lips. She knew he wouldn’t magically orb in front of her the second she said it out loud, but after a quick glance at the watch on her wrist, she knew exactly where to find him.</p><p>And there he was, rolling out the batter for his majestic scones – another thing she became fond of – and as she gazed more clearly, she noticed the patterns on his sweater.<br/>
For a man like Harry Greenwood, you’d expect a suit and tie when it comes to formal wear, and nothing less classy when informal was in question, but the last thing you’d expect to see on him is a beige sweater with little Persian kitten and pink and blue flowers on it.</p><p>“Not a word, Dr. Vaughn” he warned her with his lips arched into a barely suppressive smile, “This was the only clean sweater left in my closet. Apparently, when the house transported it forgot to include my wardrobe and our washing machine is still in dire need of repair.”</p><p>Macy giggled. It looked beautiful on him – with those soft lips and cheeks that call to be cupped in every moment, little cats and flowers were a fitting addition. “I was going to say that I quite like the look. Maggie knew what she was doing when she bought it – the beige looks really nice.”</p><p>“Well, thank you, I suppose. I hope no demon or witch or Banshee shows up today and I finally have time to fix the washing machine.”</p><p>A soft laugh rolls his lips into a smile. His eyes gleam with a mix of gratitude and happiness for he’d finally been reunited with the sisters and for a short moment in time, everything was right.</p><p>She watched him create magic with a rolling pin and the follow-up egg-wash, and once the pastries were in the oven, Macy finally caught a moment alone, with no culinary or demonic distractions between them.</p><p>“Harry” she took his hands into hers as she called his name, which slowly but surely was becoming one of her favorite sounds. He seemed shocked at first – his eyes grew in size and his heart began racing – but he didn’t pull back. </p><p>“I’ve heard you talk to Mel last night. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I’d just woken up on the sofa when you guys were talking in the kitchen.”</p><p>His shoulders tensed up and his swallowing grew to feel difficult.</p><p>He’d confided in Mel how he felt like only half a man, half a person and a whole of nothing ever since he’d found out how the Darklighter was created.</p><p>Something within him grew to be resentful of his very being, as all of his favorite parts of him – his kindness that Maggie loved, his loyalty that Mel relied on and the goodness of his heart, the same one that convinced him that he was worthy of being loved by someone as brilliant as Macy – were all only there because there was no chance of his malignance corrupting them, as all that was bad was locked up and stored away, far from the eyes of the world.</p><p>How could he love himself – and more importantly, how could the three sisters love him – when he was only half of a person, made up of all the good parts?</p><p>“Macy…” the smile faded into a concern and the gleam would very soon be replaced by self-loathing, but then she interrupted him – by placing her palm against his cheek and gently cupping it.</p><p>Feeling the warmth of her skin, the very same one that radiated pure love, was a comfort he wasn’t aware he needed.</p><p>“You’re not half a man, Harry.” Her eyes gleamed as if they hid entire galaxies within them, and while that certainly was a saying, Harry Greenwood felt that way indeed; he’d fallen for her, and ever since, he felt as if he was gazing into the most beautiful magic there is, every time he’d look into her eyes.</p><p>“You are brave and strong, kind and loving, gentle and sometimes strict – for our own good – and you know very well that it takes duality only one species can hold within to be able to carry such contrasting attributes; you’re human, Harry.</p><p>What the Elders did to you was horrible and if they were still there, God be my witness that I would have a word of my own with all of them for it.<br/>
But they didn’t make you a half of something, Harry. They never could – if someone is good, they’re good because that is in their nature, not because some witches took away the chance to be bad.</p><p>And you’re not only good, Harry, you’re the best.”</p><p>His beautiful eyes turn crystalline as his lips begin to tremble. Instead of words, actions speak; Macy removes her hand from his cheek and uses it to pull him into the most heartfelt embrace she could imagine.</p><p>The scent of his sweet cologne plays with her nose as she becomes his anchor – as she herself once again becomes the most beautiful form of magic he will ever know of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>